The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for a lockable door of a building. More particularly, it relates to a lockable door of a building which has sealing elements of elastic material extending along the periphery of the door opening and spring-biased against the walls of a container which is brought in front of the door.
Sealing arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has hollow rubber beads which are provided around a loading door on the outer wall of a building. A container with its opening side or a truck with its rear end side abuts against the beads. Another arrangement is also known in which the loading door is provided with projecting blocks with flexible rubber walls reinforced by spring steel bands. A truck or a container with their opening sides move along the rubber walls while the latter inwardly deflect. It is also known to subdivide the flexible walls into several individual lamellas which are arranged parallel to one another, in order to provide improved matching of the walls to the outer contour of the container or the like.
In all known sealing arrangements, the sealing is performed between the rubber walls or lamellas, on the one hand, and an outer face or an outer edge of the container standing in front of the door. However, this sealing is not sufficient in many cases, inasmuch as the container is frequently provided with outwardly pivotable doors at its loading side. Thereby, complete sealing between the outwardly pivoted doors of the container and the edge of the loading door of the building cannot be attained by the sealing lamellas abutting against the pivotable door or its edges. The known arrangement has a further disadvantage in that in condition of abutment against the outer side of loading parts of the truck, the sealing lamellas often contact with protruding hinges of the doors or other projections. In the process of loading or unloading of the vehicle, vertical movement of the loading surface of the vehicle because of the loading or unloading of the vehicle suspension takes place. Thereby, the lamellas which hang upon the projections of the vehicle can be torn off because of the above-mentioned vertical movement.